Harpies Soul
by Riobhca
Summary: hey- this is just a one-shot. if ya's like it i might elaberate. it's the final battle for Riley. will she win, or face defeat?


i.h- hey ya'll. Ok, for those of you reading 'That's Life', this story is told from Riley's point of view. If you have absolutely no idea who Riley is, read my profile, there will be a little bio on her for ya. The only difference to those who know who she is, is that in 'That's Life' her last name is Volkov (because she's Tala's sister), but her real name is Riley Jennesen. Read the authors note at the bottom to see about what's going on with 'That's Life.' Hope ya's enjoy.

**Harpies Soul**

That's it. It's over. I lost, he won. I'm not surprised really. Zeara (AN. Pronounced zeer-a) was still weak from our last battle with Rei. He and his bitbeast had an advantage. But I won't say anything though; it wasn't my fault that I had to fight in this battle.

I walked over to the dish and picked my red and black blade up. 'You did good Zeara, you did good.'

FlashBack

'Ok Zeara, lets do this one last time. One last time then I'm done.' I thought to my faithful bitbeast- a magnificent creature known as a Harpie. Not many people truly understand Harpies. They see them as demotic creatures with a salvage mind and with no heart or soul, but they're not. Not Zeara anyway. But of coarse Zeara isn't like most Harpies, she's different. From her waist down, she is covered in a fluffy, soft red feathery down until her ankles. Her skin, witch covers the top half of her body and feet, is a light black color, not quite gray. On her feet are long razor sharp claws that she uses against her opponent. Her breasts are covered with some sort of corset that is tightly lased up the front. Her wrists are adorned with silver cuffs with chains hanging from them. Her hands are also equipped with sharp claws that serve the same purpose as the ones on her feet. Zeara's eyes are like mine, steal gray eyes that have seen too much of the world. Long red hair with dark black streaks cascades down her back endlessly. The main thing that makes Zeara different from normal Harpies is her wings. Most Harpies have feathers on their arms and use their arms as wings, but Zeara has wing on her back. A mix of black, silver, and red; depending on witch way you look at them.

Being red and black you would think assume that Zeara is a fire type, and she is. She will prove to be a match for the mighty fire phoenix Dranzer.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, let's get started." DJ said as he took his place by the dish.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIIIIIIIP!!!!!"

But to everyone's surprise, neither of us launched out blades. I looked him in the face, and then he smirked.

"Ready to lose Fox?" I was surprised that he used the nickname that he had given me the first time we met. Of coarse the first time we met, and ever since, he's given me dirty looks. Not that I blame him, after my team leader-Amanda- tried to destroy Tyson's blade before the tournament even started. That's why he calls me fox, because he thinks I'm sly like one.

"Only as much as you are; GO ZEARA!!!" I answered his question before pulling my rip cord harder than I've ever done before. Zeara landed in the center of the dish as Kai launched his.

"I won't let your cheating team win, besides, only the strong survive and you are weak. GO DRANZER!!!"

Watching both our blades- my red and black blade, and his blue and grey one- circle each other, sizing the other up, I made my decision final. When this match is over, win or lose, I'm done blading. Something else comes to me as I look up from the dish to Kai. The moment I laid eyes on him I thought he was good looking, but now, now I think, no, I _know _that it has changed to more. This cold boy in front of me stands up for what he believes, wile I lay my ears back and put my tail between my legs and do as I', told, like it or not. I believe that _I _have had a hard life, but this being before me has seen more in his eighteen years that most might see in a lifetime that they shouldn't.

Whether or not Kai hates me for who I am, or hates me for the team I am part of, I have come to the conclusion that I am in love with him. How you ask? Haven't you ever fallen in love with someone before- and even more so after you've gotten to know them?

I looked back at the dish. If this was to be our last battle, then Zeara and I are going to do our best.

'Ok Zeara, let's show Kai what we're made of.'

'Yes Mistress,' I heard my loyal bitbeast's voice murmur determinedly in my mind. 'We shall clip his over sized chicken's wings.'

Suddenly, my blade lunged forward to attack. Taken by surprise and not being able to dodge, Kai's blade was hit with the full power of the attack.

"Hn, so the battle finally starts. DRANZER ATTACK!!"

"Dodge and counter Zeara!" Now that the battle had started, he was ready for me and dodged my counter.

'Ok Zeara, enough playing around. This is going to be our last battle, let's go out with a bang.'

'Of coarse Mistress.' And the real fight began.

Zeara slammed into Dranzer, sending him back, but not for long. He flung back and attacked Zeara with the same amount of force. This continues for a few more minutes before Zeara's attack started to weaken.

'Zeara, what's wrong?' This shouldn't be happening.

'I'm sorry my Mistress, but I am still tired form our last battle. I don't know how much longer I can hold Dranzer off, he's not weakening.'

'Very well then. We have to finish this now.'

"ZEARA!! Let's do this!" My blade then started to spin faster and a red light began to emit from the bit in the center of the blade. The light reached up to the ceiling, illuminating the entire stadium. You could hear a gasp come from the crowd as the light diminished. This will be the first time anyone other than I has seen Zeara. She was as magnificent as ever.

"It's about time. DRANZER!!" I have never seen Dranzer before. Once on tv, but seeing the real phoenix before me was like nothing else in the world.

About the size of Zeara and blood red in color, Dranzer let out a piercing cry as he spread his powerful wings to their full extent. This would be the final round in this world tournament.

"Zeara, FIRAGA INFERNO!!" I've never used Zeara's strongest attack before, but we had to finish this quick, really quick.

"Dranzer, BLAZING GIG!!" So this is how it was to end. Our strongest attacks would determine the outcome of our final battle.

Flames started to erupt from both blades as our bitbeasts gathered up their energy. Zeara and Dranzer both let out a screeching yell before charging at the other.

A huge flash of light spread throughout the stadium and a deafening blast could be heard from every crevasse, every crack.

Dust and debris was flying all around as I covered my eyes with my arm.

When the noise settled, a single wobbly blade could be heard. I waited for the dust to settle to see who the victor was.

"Lady's and gentlemen, we have a winner!" DJ shouted before the dust even cleared. I guess his sunglasses are for more than just show after all. "With an exciting display of power, the winner of the final match of the world tournament is…" I held my breath. "Kai Hiwatari of the BladeBreakers! Let's hear a big round of applause for our winners and challengers!" I slowly let my breath out.

That's it. It's over.

End Flashback

'Yea, you did real good Zeara.' I let out another sigh as I walked away from the dish and headed over to Kai. As I walked past him, I said something that only he and I could hear.

"In order to hate someone, you must love them first. Congratulations Kai."

And that was the last time a talked to him, as I left the beybladeing life for good.

i.h- ok guys, what did u think? Well anyways, now that I have that out of my system and I'm semi out of my writers block 'That's Life' is going to be getting my full attention and I will try with all my might to get chapter seven up soon for you guys. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this little thing. If I get a lot of reviews and 'That's Life' gets more done to it, I might extend on this. Write about what happened before the battle and maybe what happens afterwards. You never know.

Well, talk atcha's later

R&R plz


End file.
